Denied Truths
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Greed wasn't what everyone thought he was. He was kind, protective, loyal and fierce. Ed wasn't what everyone thought he was either. for starters, he was a she. And Greed had suddenly become her dark knight. Lin/Greed x Fem Ed! M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Baby-kitsune9 and this is my first ever Fullmetal Alchemist story.

It's a Lin/Greedx fem Ed pairing and it will be rate M just to be on the safe side.

It will have little to do with the cannon.

And I know that I'll have to explain how greed could _sire_ a kid in the later chapters... But all I can tell you all is to use the power of your imaginiations. Thinking too much gives me a headache and causes problems.

So- I hope that you all like it. Please don't feel shy about reviewing to let me know what you think.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Resembool-

It had been a month since the incedent in central resulting in the confrontation between Father and the few stragglers left with the ability to fight. After Father's defeat Ed had returned Al to his former body by going back through the gate and conversing with the creature inside. Answering the age old riddle that the creature had asked Ed to answer.

Al was sitting at the table with a plate of fried tomato's, peas, chicken and mashed potato's, eating. While Greed stood at the window and not for the first time since appearing on the train with he and his brother, stared at Ed's back as he walked down the long winding dirt road towards the plot of land where their old childhood home used to stand. The place where he was set on rebuilding their former home so that they could live in Resembool again.

"I'll never understand why he insists on rebuilding the house himself." Greed said as he finally turned away from the window and glowered at Al and said, "I know it's only been a month and your still not completely well yet, but aren't you at least strong enough to hold a hammer?"

Al set his fork aside and swallowed what was in his mouth before replying. "Ed won't let me so much as touch a hammer until I weigh at least a hundred and ten pound."

Greed looked him over and scrunched up his nose then asked. "How much-"

"I weigh ninty pound...when wet-" Greed made a funny sound and turned away from him and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To help Ed. Someone needs to be on site with him or he may end up suffering an accident." _And without his alchemy to help patch himself up, he'd be more than screwed. He'd be fucked. _Greed thought as he headed out the front door of Granny Rockbells home and took off at a brisk jog to catch up with Ed.

Edith Elric had already reached the construction site and was happily sawing away at a piece of wood when a pair of tan hands gripped the board from either side of her shoulders. She started and dropped the saw and sort of tripped over the person behind her and was about to fall when the hands let go of the board and grabbed her as a familiar voice spoke.

"Whoa there kiddo-" She was hauled upright and found herself being held against Greed's chest and flushed as she reflexively curled one of her hands into a fist as the urge to punch the humonculus rose up in her chest. It was on the tip of her tongue to snap at him to let her go then demand to know what the hell he was doing here, bothering her when he muttered. "That was close. You almost fell into that bin of rusty nails. That could have been really unpleasant for you Ed."

Greed's grip loosened a little bit and he slowly let her go before moving past her to grab up the bin of nails and promptly moved them off to the side before turning and looking at her and smiling.

"What are you doing here Greed?"

"Keeping an eye on you. Hand me the saw and I'll cut the boards up for you." Ed's right eye twitched a little bit. Did the lunitic know what she was doing here? She wondered curiously as she watched him shrug off his dark long coat and started rolling up his shirt sleeves. She frowned and picked up the saw that she had dropped and started to hand it to him but pulled back at the last second causing him to sigh and drop his hand to his side.

"Why are you keeping an eye on me?" She asked suspisciously, knowing that he often got bored. And hoped that he hadn't come all this way just to pick a fight or something to relieve his boredom.

Greed looked at her with his onyx eyes for a second then said very calmly. Not the least bit bothered by her suspicion of his motives.

"Because I keep have nightmares during my daily naps about you falling off of that makeshift thigy up there-" Greed pointed to the shadey looking semi built structure behind him and continued speaking. "And breaking your neck. Now hand over the saw." He held his hand out again and wiggled his fingers at her in an impatient manner.

Ed slipped the saw into his hand and then turned her back on him and moved to hold down the board as Greed leaned down a little bit and placed the sharp teeth of the tool against the place that she had marked and started to saw it.

"Why are you really here?" Ed asked after several minutes of silence.

Greed glanced at her for a second and growled. "Stop asking stupid questions. We're comrades remember. And I always watch out for my comrades Ed-" The board gave and fell to the ground with a dull thud. Greed lifted his head a little bit and stared at her with his unblinking dark eyes and leaned into her personal space a little bit and hissed. "_Always."_


	2. Chapter 2

Edith and Greed spent the rest of the day working in almost total silence. Neither of them knowing what else to say to the other. They broke for lunch and ate the food that Winry brought for them. Greed choosing to eat in a tree off to the side of the house like structure, leaving Ed alone. Something that made the seventeen year old young woman very twitchy and paranoid.

It wasn't that she thought Greed would attack her or anything. It was just that... She kept getting these wierd mental images of him jumping out of the tree and drop kicking her into next week or something because she had questioned him earlier.

She knew that he hated being questioned.

But she couldn't help but ask him why he was there and what he was going to do while there. After all he _used_ to be one of the bad guys. So it was just common sense to ask him about his motives.

Right?

She glanced up at the tree from under her bangs and studied him.

Greed- was a very handsome man in Lin Yao's body with his dark eyes and exotic facial features. He was tall, muscular with a slight athletic build that was neither unflattering nor overwhelming. His mid back length raven wing colored hair was tied back at the nape by a thin black chord that doubled as a weapon that could be used like a whip under the right conditions.

His dark bangs slipped into his eyes as he lifted the apple in his hand to his mouth and took a bite. Ed watched him with something akin to fascination as he licked his lips and chewed the fruit slowly. Savoring the taste.

Her mouth went dry and she started to feel a little overheated and looked away. She really needed to stop watching him like that.

Everytime she did she ran the risk of him finding out that she was a girl. Not that it was a secret or anything. I mean sure she had had many chances to tell the people around her that she was a girl, but simply chose not too because none of them seemed to really notice her slightly more feminine than average features weren't the type of features that a boy would have.

But even she knew that Greed would undoubtedly be _upset_ to learn that his favorite partner in crime was a woman.

She finished her food and set everything back in the woven straw basket and then stood up to stretch a little bit before she went back to work. She walked over to her late mother's flower bed and dropped down to one knee in front of it and checked it over. Ever since she had started rebuilding, she'd take some time out every other day or so to tend to the long forsaken flowers that her mother had so loved when she had been alive.

She weeded, trimmed, replanted, watered and gave them plenty of flower food that Granny Rockbell had picked up at the local store for her.

She looked over the tiny rows of greenery that was poking up out of the soft earth and smiled as she reached out and ran the index finger of her right hand along one of the velvety soft leaves. She couldn't really recall what flowers she had planted here. All she knew was that she was looking forward to picking them and going to take them to her mother.

_I bet they'll be as beautiful as mom's roses._ She thought as she caught sight of a small weed, hiding behind one of her flowers. Reaching out she gripped it and pulled it up out of the ground.

"Got you you sneaky little bastard." She muttered as she held the little weed up in front of her eyes then stood up and walked over to the fence several feet from Greed's tree and dropped back down to the ground and used her fingers to dig up a little place and replanted the weed.

"What are you doing?" Greed's voice reached her ears, tinged with curiosity. She tipped her head back and looked up at him, noting that he had shifted to a crouching position on one of the tree limbs above her head.

"Replanting the weed."

"Why? Isn't it just going to find it's way back to the flower bed and kill your flowers." Ed laughed a little bit and shook her head no as she looked away from him. He dropped down out of the tree, landing gracefully on the balls of his feet just behind her.

"Why don't you just kill it?" Greed asked in a slightly annoyed tone as he peeked over one of her shoulders at the weed and gave it a withering look. Ed reached up and pushed him away, a snort escaping her throat. Kill it indeed. It was a weed for crying out loud. It would live- or die all on it's own. It didn't need any help from her.

"Come on Greed. Lets get the next wall up so that we can start on the roof."


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day-

The two of them worked on the house from nine in the morning till six in the evening. They had finished putting up the walls of the house and had been working on the roof when Ed had started to get light headed from being in the sun all day with so little rest and had almost fallen off of the roof.

Forcing Greed to drop the hammer, nails and plank of wood that he'd been about to nail down so that he could grab her and pull her back to safety before sighing and looking around at the work they'd gotten done then taken note of what they hadn't done yet before saying, "Okay that's it. We're calling it a day. We'll work ourselves to the bone some more tomorrow."

After which he'd picked Ed up bridal style, and frowned a little bit at the kid's slight weight. _Was Ed eating enough?_ He wondered briefly before he stepped off of the edge of the started wooden roof and dropped to the ground and set Ed down then climbed back up the ladder so that he could cover the house up with a tarp.

Just in case it rained. And carefully made sure that it wouldn't blow away with the wind, before making his way back down to Ed and nearly slapped the kid in the back of the head.

He couldn't _believe_ that the damn brat would work on this stupid piece of property for so long that he'd risked his life just to finish it. He could have broken his neck! He could have just _died_!

Ed got to his feet and nearly collapsed on the spot. Greed made a _tsking_ sound and muttered something under his breath about a 'stupid blond idiot' and leaned down a little bit as he made his way over to the teen and before he could react picked him up for the second time.

Ed gave a startled yelp as Greed's arms closed around her waist and lifted her up off of the ground before she started squirming. "Greed! Hey-"

"_Shut up-" _Greed snapped in irritation before gentling his tone. "Conserve your energy. And once your feeling better I'm going to kick your ass for working yourself to such a state of exhaustion."

Ed squirmed again and was about to say something when Greed shifted her until she was slung over his shoulder and then smacked her bottom. _Hard_. The action served it's purpose and warned her of his suddenly dark mood and that he was entirely serious about kicking her ass. She hissed at the stinging sensation on her ass and then sighed tiredly and hung her head and closed her eyes.

Not realizing that Greed was talking to her.

Telling her that he wanted her to drink three cups of water, two cups of juice, eat a sandwhich or soemthing then go straight to bed. If she was going to work on the house again in the morning then she would need to regain as much of her strength as possible between now and then.

Greed reached the Rockbell house thirty minutes later and dropped his alarmingly light burden onto the couch, and started to open his mouth to ream the teen for working himself almost to death and faltered when he saw that Ed was already out cold. Or at least he must have been out cold not to respond to being dropped onto the couch like a sack of potatos. _What the hell? _Greed bristled a little bit as Al came hobbling into the room.

"Greed, your back earlier than expected-" The homunculi turned his head to look at Al, sensing that the boy wanted to ask him about his brother and subtly moved away from the couch a little bit so that Al could see his dumbass brother sprawled out on the couch, sound asleep. Al let out a low whistle and hobbled over to get a better look at Ed.

He'd never say it aloud due to the mixed company, but his sister really was_ cute_ when she was asleep.

Her features were more relaxed and gave her a more vulnerable appearance than she had when she was awake. She looked less stubborn. Her jaw wasn't clenched, she didn't have that mad 'I'm pissed at the world and not afraid to fuck you up' look that she had become so world famous for as an alchemist.

She muttered something in her sleep and Al giggled in amusement as Greed stared down at her with a peculiar expression on his face. He didn't say anything, but Al got the distinct feeling that he was a mite upset and could only guess at the reasons why.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.

It's been an exhausting day for me between going to sleep at like five in the morning then getting up at seven and watching my grandmother and finding out that one of my cousin's has cancer...Uh- it's enough to give me a headache.

But here is the chapter and I'll have the next one up as soon as possible.

But before I go I wonder if I can trouble soemone to pm me and explain Greed's personality to me. I know bits and pieces of it, like the loyalty to his friends and the fact that he doesn't raise his hand to women, but that's pretty much all that I can recall and I want to try getting him as close to character as possible.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Ed didn't wake up until around noon the next day. And by then Greed had already worked half the day away on the house...unsupervised. Which was...upsetting to Ed to say the least if her nearly mowing down Granny Pinako was any indication at all as she ran, screaming, for the front door.

Luckily Winry had been around. The taller blond had come tearing out of the kitchen around the same time Ed had reached the door and grasped the knob in her hand, and tackled the golden eyed little hellion to the floor and sat on top of her trying to pin her arms as Ed screamed and swore.

"That bastard Greed! How dare he go to work on the house without me! It's probably been completely destroyed by now!"

"Calm down Ed. Greed isn't that bad at fixing things."

"Don't lie to me! He's in Lin's body! Lin _sucks_ at fixing things! Al and I once had to swim through an entire hotel floor because he broke then_ tried_ to fix the bathroom sink!" Ed shrieked as she struggled even harder to get her hands free. Once she did, she's attack Winry's breasts and give them a good grope, escape, and go kick Greed's face in!

She'd worry about Winry's wrath after she murdered Greed for destroying her home after all the time and effort she had put into it. Winry growled at her and pulled a wrench out of her shirt and lifted it to hit Ed with it.

She might have actually brained the girl just to calm her down, if not for the fact that Greed walked in, paused just inside the door and looked down at the two girls with a bemused expression on his face, before realizing that Ed was in imminent danger of possibly having his skull split open.

Reaching down automatically he grabbed Winry's wrist and slipped his other arm around her waist and lifted her up off of Ed and stepped over his comrade and walked all the way across the room before putting Winry down and pressing his index finger to her chest and growled, "Stay here. And cool down."

Before turning around and walking back over to Ed and grabbing her by the front of her dirty work shirt and dragged her to her feet and looked her over for a second then asked. "How are you feeling today?"

Ed looked torn between shouting at the homunculi until his ears bled, and crying. Or at least Al assumed that she looked that way. But then again he'd never really seen her face when she cried. She had a nasty habit of punching people in the face if she started to cry.

Al watched Ed cautiously, wondering if he should warn Greed. But his question appeared to have taken all of the air out of her sails and confused her a little bit. She blinked and frowned as Greed shrugged off his jacket and hung it on one of the pegs on the wall next to the door as he waited for Ed to answer him.

"I-I'm f-fine." Ed stammered as Greed put his hands on his hips and cocked his head, his dark hair falling in his eyes a little bit as Greed tilted his head the other way then reached out and put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Are you sure? You still look a little tired and pale." Greed said, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"I'm fine." Ed said a little more forcefully. Greed stared at her for a second then sighed and dropped his hand from her shoulder.

"Well if your sure-" He said an instant before he reared back his hand and nailed Ed in the stomach, shocking everyone in the house as Ed doubled over wheezing before falling to the floor.

Al and Winry both screamed in outrage and advanced on the homunculi as Pinako ran over to Ed and tried to get the girl to unwrap her arms from her middle so that she could examine her while Winry and Al took turns reaming Greed.

Later on when the day was done and everyone but himself and Al were awake, the younger Elric would ask Greed why he had hit his brother. And after about an hour of needling Greed would cave and growl at the younger Elric and say, "Because he scared me. I hit him because he scared me yesterday."

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The next few weeks were fairly uneventful. Resembool was a nice, quiet little town with little to nothing going on in it. Something that Greed had thought would bother him greatly.

But it didn't.

In fact he didn't miss the gambling dens, the women, the brothels, the loudness of the city. The hustle and bustle and crowds of the city at all. He liked the quiet, solitude of the country. The closeness of the small town and the people in it.

He found the peace of the country side charming.

It was one in the afternoon on a sunny September day, and Greed had picked up the habit of sitting on the Rockbell's front porch or sitting himself in a tree somewhere and just watched the sky or the scenery, or the wild life of the area when they chose to come out of hiding.

However today had been a weird day for the homunculi whom had been dead set on working on Ed and Al's future home this morning when Ed had collapsed again. Greed had dragged the boy back to his granny's and had been about to leave when all hell had broken loose.

Ed was sick and running a dangerously high fever. And he had been _hiding_ it. Possibly for the past few days. To say that Greed had nearly given into temptation and smothered the teen with his pillow would be an understatement. The homunculi had been so upset that he had lost his temper for a moment and put his fist through the wall of Ed's bedroom, right next to the door.

A few minutes after that Pinako, Winry and Al had all loaded up in a wagon and taken off for town to get some medicine. Leaving Ed in Greed's not so loving hands. Which _irked_ the man further since he didn't know anything about nursing humans back to health.

He was more of a break-em-and-leave-em-bleeding type of guy. Which brought him back to his current situation. He needed to do something to help Ed get more comfortable but didn't have any idea about what to do.

_Idiot-_ Lin's voice said in an amused voice in the back of his mind. _I can tell you what to do if you like._


	5. Chapter 5

Spiel-

Every day. I write several chapters for _everything_ that I can think of every day.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Greed hadn't allowed him to tell him anything about how to take care of Ed. Instead he'd switched places with him. Allowing him full control of his body for the first time since the incident with 'father'. The creator of all homunculi.

He blinked his eyes and looked around, feeling a moment or so of confusion before recalling that he was in Resembool. In Pinako Rockbell's house, again. He took in his surroundings noting the sky colored walls, the aqua colored curtains hanging over the window by Ed's bed.

He looked down at the younger man and blinked.

Ed looked strangely different to him. And not for the first time he got a peculiar nagging sense in the back of his mind that he was maybe overlooking something about the younger man that should have been _painfully_ obvious.

Ed's eyes were closed in sleep. His golden blond hair looked like it had grown out four or five inches. Making his once mid back length almost waist length now. The teen's features were softer giving him a much more _feminine_ look.

Ed had looked like a girl from the beginning with his exotic golden eyes, the pale skin, and long hair but what really drove the impression home for Lin had been his size and his voice. Lin knew that no one stayed exactly the same, but Ed still looked so damn _delicate-_ so small and fragile, that the wind itself could blow him away.

It didn't matter that he had grown twelve inches in the past month. Going from a five foot three inch shrimp to six foot some odd inches of blond haired, golden eyed beauty. Well in Lins oppinion anyways. To him Ed Elric had always been a beauty.

And it wasn't just because of his exotic hair or eye color. There were other things that made Ed a beauty to Lin. But they were simply too many to list.

He sat down on the edge of Ed's bed and smoothed back a few strands of the teen's silken hair and put his hand against Ed's cheek and frowned. Ed's skin felt like it was on fire. Lin made a quick mental note of the things he would need to bring Ed's fever down.

A wet compress, some food...he'd have to go through the mdicine cabenet in the bathroom to see if there was any fever reducer. If not then he would have to leave Ed for a little while and find some willow bark to make some tea since the bark of a willow tree; when brewed into tea contained medicinal properties to lower fever.

He stood up and walked out of the bedroom into the bathroom across the hall and got a rag from the small shelf hanging next to the sink and wet it with cold water then returned to the bedroom and took a moment to fold the rag then placed it across Ed's forehead then left the room again.

He'd forgotten to look through the medicine cabenet while he had been in the bathroom. He walked back into the small blue walled room and flicked on the light and opened the cabenet hanging above the sink and took a quick look inside and was just a little irked to find it empty aside from some sleeping medicine. But Ed didn't need that.

He needed a fever reducer. Lin made a frustrated sound and closed the cabenet then wondered if maybe he could wake Ed up enough to tell him where the fever reducers were. He walked back into the bed room and sat down on the edge of the bed again and leaned over Ed a little bit and lightly shook him.

Ed moaned and stirred slightly. Shifting his position under the covers as his eyes fluttered open for a moment. "Greed-" Ed rasped as she looked at Lin. Lin smiled at the younger man and bounced up and down on the bed for a second. Ed frowned at the slight motion and lifted one hand to block the sunlight streaming through the window from her eyes so that she could see more clearly and blinked before saying, "No. Not Greed. _You're Lin_."

Lin grinned happily. "You can tell us apart." It wasn't a question though it almost sounded like one.

Ed dropped his hand awayfrom his face and sighed. Of course she could tell Lin apart from Greed. Though they were eerily similar personality wise, Lin was...what's the word? Softer? Gentler?

Lin bounced up and down on the bed again and Ed snapped her fingers and pointed at him for a moment before dropping her hand again and thinking. _Annoying_. The word that she had been thinking of was annoying. Greed was fierce, loyal, kind (when he felt like it) where as Lin was more playful, mischevious. He was more concerned with the _safety_ and _well being_ of the ones around him.

A learned condition from being a prince no doubt.

But it didn't stop him from occassionally getting on her nerves. Like now for instance. She was sick, running a fever, her head felt like it was trying to explode, and his bouncing on her bed was starting to make her motion sick. "Yeah, I can tell you apart- please stop bouncing, Lin. I feel like I'm about to hurl."

Lin stilled instantly and gave Ed a wide eyed slightly alarmed look. "Should I move?"

Ed took several deep breaths then slowly shook her head no. "You shouldn't need too as long as you sit still."

"Well alright then-"

"Is there a reason why you woke me up?"

"Yes. I need to know where granny Rockbell keeps the fever reducer."

"She doesn't."

"Doesn't what?"

"Keep fever reducer in the house. There was an incident a while back with one of her clients and she stopped keeping things like that here."

"Dammit Ed. I was hoping that you wouldn't tell me that-" Lin growled in irritation as he pushed his long dark bangs back from his face then dropped his arm then asked. "So what do I do to help you get better?"

"Nothing, just let me sleep. I'll be back to fighting form in a day or so." Ed said tiredly. Lin got a pained look on his face but quickly masked it by blanking his expression.

"Alright. I can do that." Lin said as he looked away from Ed to hide his worry. Ed could sense it though. She could sense that Lin hated feeling helpless while one of his friends suffered. It was simply the type of man he was.

Lin started to get up off fo the bed when Ed reached out and grabbed his hand, earning a startled look from the prince. "You wanna help? Stay put and hold my hand-" Lin looked like he was about to say no when Ed gave him a sad smile and said. "My mom died in this room you know." Lin's expression flickered to something that was too difficult for her to read as he shut his mouth and she kept talking.

"Ever since that day Al and I have gotten into the habit of holding each other's hand when one of us is sick. It's because mom wouldn't let us hold hers. She was too scared that we might get sick like her-" She felt Lin's fingers squeeze her hand slightly as he sat back down. "And it's comforting, you know."

"If that's what will make you feel better Ed. Now close your eyes and rest."

"You'll stay?"

"Yes. I'll stay. You need to be watched anyways with your fever as high as it is." Lin said as he looked back at Ed and snorted when he noticed that the boy had already gone back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Lin was sitting on the bed, holding Ed's hand an hour later when the blond's fever spiked dangerously and his breathing became more labored as his sweat soaked through his shirt and pants, soaking his bedsheets, his hair, his pillow-

Knowing that taking a chill in his condition could possibly kill Ed. Lin let go of his hand and got up and went and started rummaging through Ed's dresser for some dry, clean clothes. He found a shirt and a pair of shorts and paused when he found a pair of lacy black panties in Ed's underwear drawer.

_What the hell?_ Lin wondered as he held the panties up and examined them before turning his head a little bit and looking back at Ed.

He knew that he'd only known Ed for a few months and while he _knew_ that everyone had secrets, he was pretty sure that he or Greed would have noticed if Ed was into cross dressing or wearing women's underwear.

He looked back at the panties and scowled for a moment. It was a very nice pair of panties. And if Ed were a girl it would definately be flattering on him. The color would have gone well with his pale skin, hair and eyes. But... it was lacey. And had a little black bow in the middle of the waist band.

But Ed was a guy.

Someone respectable. So this pair of panties must have either ended up in his room on accident or were something that he had bought for a fututre girlfriend.

Lin refolded and put the panties away, resisting the urge to pocket them and carry them on him until he could return them to their rightful place as he reminded himself that; what Ed did with them was his buisness.

And was also something that Lin didn't want to think about. It was just so depressing to him that a nice guy like Ed would have to resort to _that_.

He closed the drawer and then grabbed the clothes and then returned to the bed and jerked back the covers. Ed didn't even twitch as Lin quickly started to undress him and stopped half way when he peeled the younger man's shirt back away from his chest and saw what shouldn't have been there. His dark eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped as he sat there frozen for what felt like forever trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

There on Ed's chest, were the distinct swells of what could only be breasts. Small-_cute_-mouth watering-pink tipped, modest breasts. _Oh dear god-_ His mind finally managed to pull itself together enough to think a little.

He made an inaudible sound and shook his head then focused back on his task and ignored the feeling of embarrassment as his face flushed. He worked faster than he had ever worked before, trying to ignore other things that shouldn't have been- Like the fact that Ed...didn't have a dick. Something that Lin hadn't been able to avoid noticing once he had the boy's-er girl's pants off.

He made a distressed sound in the back of his throat as he started redressing her, working his way from the bottom half, up while trying to avoid anything along the lines of gaping, staring, touching what he shouldn't, thinking weird things exct. as his mind went over different various things that up until now hadn't made any sense to the prince.

He guessed that they all made sense now that he had cold hard evidence that Ed was a woman. He finished redressing his friend and then scooped the woman up in his arms and relocated her to Al's bedroom so that he could change the sheets on her bed while he tried to think about what he should do now.

He had been functioning under the impression that Ed was a man. And while knowing that Ed was a woman changed _some_ things, it didn't change everything. Ed was still the same person that he had known before. Just..._different_.

_Female_. He finished stripping and remaking the bed then sat down on it and buried his face in his hands. Dear god, Ed was a woman. It was sinking in a little bit. Making him reevaluate his relationship with the woman. And it occurred to him that he had let her fight, get wounded, and all sorts of other dangerous and potentially life threatening things. When he should have been _protecting_ her from those things and volenteering himself for the dangerous jobs.

It was his duty as a man to protect his female companions.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He wondered as he dropped his hands and rested them in his lap and was about to get up to go get Ed and bring her back into her room when he heard the sounds of light foot steps outside of the room and looked towards the door and saw Ed standing there on shakey legs, her long blond hair falling over her shoulders, her face flushed and sweaty from the fever.

He jumped up and crossed the room in three strides and wrapped his arms around her when she swayed a little bit where she stood and pulled her as close as he dared and bit out. "What are you doing up?"

"It's stiffling in here. So I was going to go sleep outside on the porch swing."

"That isn't wise. If you catch a chill-"

She gave a weak laugh and took an unsteady step forward. "Won't catch a chill. Just need to cool down a little bit." Lin made a growling sound in the back of his throat. God she was a vexing woman. He thought in irritation before sighing.

"I can't let you go outside Ed."

"You can't stop me." Ed said in a peeved tone. Lin laughed and put his hands on her shoulders, feeling how slender and delicately boned she was under his hands and pushed her against the wall and held her there with one hand against her chest, above her heart and said in a silky voice.

"Yes Ed, I can."


	7. Chapter 7

He could have stopped her. But he didn't.

Shortly after their little talk in the hall way Lin grabbed the blanket from Ed's bed, wrapped her in it and carried her outside and deposted her on the wooden swing hanging outside on the porch. After which Lin busied himself in the kitchen, making something for himself and Ed to eat.

He made a few things of lightly buttered and sugared toast for Ed and a sandwhich for him then made his way back outside and handed the plate of toast to Ed while pulling a small bottle of apple juice from from his pants pocket and handed it to the woman too before taking the small area on the swing next to her.

"Eat as much of that as you can. And make sure that you drink the juice slowly or it might upset your stomach." Lin said as he took a bite of his food. Ed gave him a duh look that made the prince wish to smack her upside the head, but instead he chose to ignore his usual habit in leu of his recent discovery of Ed's femeninity and slowly ate his food while monitoring Ed as she ate.

He finished his food long before Ed did and was only half content that she had eaten _two_ pieces out of the five pieces of toast that he had made and she had finished off the juice and was working on another. If Ed managed to finish the second juice off then Lin would give her some water to help her hydrate further. But she fell asleep after drinking half of her second juice.

Lin sighed and took the juice bottle from Ed's slackened grip and set it aside then carefully shifted his position a little bit and sat back and settled Ed's head on his upper leg and combed his fingers through her hair as he used one foot to rock the swing gently back and forth.

He must have dozed off at some point without realizing it. Because one second he was swinging, and getting a little bit drowsy. And the next Al was in his face, startling him wide awake with a scream.

Ed jerked upright nailing Al in the underside of his chin with her head, knocking him over as Lin more or less grabbed the back of the swing and flipped himself over it and disappeared over the porch railing a foot or so behind the swing.

Al groaned and blinked back tears as he rubbed the underside of his chin with one hand as Ed stopped the swing from moving. "Al? Are you okay?"

Al looked at his sister and nodded his head. "I'm fine brother. But what were you and Greed doing?"

Ed blinked her golden eyes, a puzzled expression crossing her face. "Doing?"

"Yeah. You had your head on his leg, and he had his hand in your hair doing this-" Al demonstrated with an stroking motion and Ed flushed as Lin came walking up the steps and used his foot to quickly swipe at Al, forcing the younger boy to lay flat on the porch to avoid being kicked before he stormed into the house as he said.

"Tag. You're it."

Al shivered at the slightly ominous sounding words as Lin disappeared into the house mentally cursing Al's rotten timing. He made his way up to Ed's bedroom as granny Pinako and Winry helped Ed inside and into the dining room so that they could give her the medicine that they had gone to get.

Giving Lin the chance he needed to steal the pair of panties he'd found so fascinating earlier then slipped out the bedroom window.

The next day Ed's fever had broken and things were more or less back to normal.

Greed had once again taken control of Lin's body yet couldn't recall much of what Lin had done yesterday before they had switched back again.

Which left him in a little bit of a bind.

He'd found a very sexy little pair of black lace panties with a cute little black silk bow stuffed in his pants pocket and had _no_ fucking idea where they had come from. Or even who they had belonged too. He stared at the lace a little harder wondering if maybe the Xing prince had done some raiding around the small town.

Which gave him the impression that some tight assed little lady was probably running around without her panties.

He scowled a little bit as Winry passed under his tree with a load of laundry piled high in the basket that she was carrying. "Could they be hers?" He muttered with a slight frown while wondering why Lin would steal Winry's panties. Surely he knew better. The girl was almost as much a hellion as Ed was. Not only that but she'd bash their collective head in if she caught them with her things.

He could slip them back into her room he supposed. It would be safer. But Greed needed conformation before doing anything else. He sighed and pocketed the panties and then dropped out of the tree and hurried after Winry.


	8. Chapter 8

Al had his hands over his eyes, fidgeting on Ed's bed as his sister rummaged aroun in her underwear drawer wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her. "Edith do you have to parade around like that?" Al complained.

Ed stopped going through her drawer and turned her head to look at him. A frown marring her face. "Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing." _Because your my sister._ _And seeing you naked is not one of my life time goals._ Al added mentally.

Ed grunted and went back to digging. "My 'parading' has never bothered you before." Ed said in a sulky tone. Al snorted.

"That's because before I was stuck in an armor in a propetual state of non-puberty. I've changed since then." Al said as Ed made a soft growling sound. Al sighed and tipped his head back so that he was looking at the ceiling and dropped his hands away from his face. His arms were getting tired.

"Dammit. Why can't I find-"

"What did you lose now?"

"Nothing! I know that they're in here, I just don't know where!" Ed said in frustration as she ran her fingers through her long damp hair.

Al made a humming sound but didn't comment. In his mind conversations about Edith's missing articles of clothing and _how_ they came to be missing, should always, always be avoided. If he didn't avoid them- He'd end up in therapy.

"Just grab another pair of whatever your looking for and get dressed." Al growled in a frustrated tone. Ed threw a shoe at him, but Al managed to catch it out of mid air as his sister grumbled something under her breath and grabbed some clothes and started to get dressed while he continued to look at the ceiling and ignore her. Once she was dressed she threw the towel at him, hitting him in the face with it.

He pulled the towel away from his face and rubbed his smarting flesh and gave Edith an irked look before asking. "Why am I in your room again?"

"I dragged you in here because I think Greed knows that I'm a girl."

Al didn't even blink. He merely hummed and said. "Wow sucks to be you-" Ed threw another shoe at his head and again he caught it. "But it isn't like your hiding _that_ from him anyways so why does it matter if he knows? He's not a bad guy anymore."

"Wha?" Ed said unintelligibly as she gave Al a comical look. "Well, yeah I know that he isn't an enemy anymore. And I'm not really hiding my gender from him. But-"

"But what?" Al prompted, a curious expression on his face and cocked his head a little bit as he studied her.

"I dunno. I guess having him know that I'm a girl sort of makes me nervous."

Al narrowed his eyes at her and leaned forward a little bit and rested his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers together. "Nervous how?" He asked in a dark tone that Ed had never heard before from her sweet tempered brother.

She looked a little bit startled by his seemingly innocent question. Which was all the answer that Al needed from her. He got a sadistic look on his handsome face and slowly got to his feet and grabbed his crutch and walked over to her and kissed her cheek and said in a hushed tone. "Don't worry, brother will take care of it." Right about the time he pulled away and started to leave the room the two of them heard an ear splitting shriek of rage coming from outside.

The two hurried over to the window and looked out just in time to see Greed running as fast as he could across the yard with an enrage Winry hot on his heels, swinging a monster sized wrench at his head.

The two watched the scene unfold for a few moments and tried to hold back their laughter as the once feared Greed was forced to _beg_ Winry not to bash his head in when she finally cornered him as he held a hand out towards her with something black and lacy clutched in it.

Ed narrowed her eyes and planted her hands on the window sill and leaned forward a little bit and looked closer at the black thing and nearly fell out of the window in _shock_ and _horror_ as she realized that he was holding the pair of panties that she had been looking for a few minutes ago. She flushed as Al finished giggling and said in a slightly breathy tone, "I don't know if I want to help him or-"

"Leave him to the devil woman. He deserves to die." Ed said in a furious tone as she turned and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Al stared at the door as a slow smile curved his lips. _Eh, intresting._

Edith had never shown any intrest in acting like or being a woman before. Yet Greed had somehow managed to make her intrested. He wasn't sure if he liked the fact that his sister liked Greed/Lin. But at least he'd have something to amuse himself with for a little while.

At least until he found out Greed's feelings for her and decided to go out bear hunting with the man.


	9. Chapter 9

That afternoon Ed decided to go into town and do some shopping since she had finished her work on the house early and done a few other things. Greed was sitting on the porch where Winry had shoved him down, nursing a few bruises that she'd given him along with her verbal reaming.

He looked up as Ed came out of the house with a long black coat thrown over one arm while the blond was tying his long hair back. "Going somewhere?" Greed asked curiously, his eyes following Ed's movements, unblinkingly as the teen pulled on his coat.

Ed gave him a scathing look that caught Greed just a little bit off guard. He'd seen the boy give Mustang that look. Hell, he'd even seen him give others that look. But Greed had _never_ in all the time he'd known Ed, been on the receiving end of _that_ blood chilling look before. _He must be upset because he thinks I stole Winry's panties._

Ed turned his head a little bit, shifting his attention elsewhere and walked down the steps as Greed blurted, "I didn't do anything perverted Ed." The teen didn't even stop walking, didn't even look at him. He just lifted one hand and gave a strange sort of wave then stuffed his hand into his pocket and walked on.

Greed frowned and looked around then got up and ran after Ed, feeling that he shouldn't leave the kid alone. And maybe they both needed to get away from the house for a little bit.

Al stood in the living room window, watching as Greed ran after his sister and shook his head and sighed. It looked like he and the homunculi would be having a heart to heart much sooner than he'd exected.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The town of Resembool was unlike anything that Greed had ever seen before. There were shops and people almost literally elbow to elbow with each other but Greed noticed visible differences. The shops were different. The people were different.

And Ed... Greed looked at the teen and almost bared his teeth and snarled as another small group of young men surronded the blond. Ed had never been so popular with the masses before.

From the moment they had stepped into town, people from every corner of the town had flocked to the Elric.

Greed sighed and stuffed his hands in his pant pockets and moved in closer to see what the group of young men were doing and sort of froze in shock when he saw one of the guys lean in and kiss Ed on the mouth before the blond promptly shoved him away and growled, "That wasn't funny Don."

'Don' was the guy that had kissed Ed apparently. He was a dark haired, green eyed fella that looked to be in his early twenties. He was decked out in a laborors outfit and probably worked at the construction site that they had passed a little while ago. Greed supposed that he was a handsome young man. But that didn't give him the right to touch Ed.

_Then get in there and do something before things escalate. _Lin's voice hissed in his mind and before Greed could stop himself he pushed through the crowd and grasped Ed's wrist and said in an slightly impatient tone. "Ed, Are we going now?"

Ed looked up at him like he was surprised to find him standing there with his fingers wrapped around his wrist. The teen started for a second then nodded his head. "Uh...yeah...sure."

Greed gave him a sunny smile and let go of the boy's wrist and slipped an arm around Ed's shoulders and pulled the smaller male against him, making the blond flush a vivid pink as Greed gave Don and the others a cheeky smile and politely excused themselves from the group then shoved everyone in his way, out so that he and Ed could escape.

Once they were enough away from the group Greed let go of Ed and said, "I know it's none of my business Ed. But what was that about?"

Ed gave him a strange look the turned his head and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"He kissed you Ed. _Humor me_." Greed said in a growling tone. Ed looked at him again, this time through narrowed golden eyes.

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend-" Greed started a little bit and gave Ed a mortified look as the blond grinned and said in a teasing tone, "You must really like me."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Nu-uh!" Greed denied as Lin laughed in the back of his mind and whispered, _Liar._

_(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

Sorry kittens that it took so long for me to post this chapter.

I spent a majority of my day yesterday re writing a 43 chap story into an original that I could try to get published.

Anyways here is the next chapter so enjoy. I'll post another chapter when I can.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter of Denied Truths. I had fun writing this for reasons that will become obvious as you read. I'll update agin when I can but I'm really busy. I came up with three or more fem Ed/Lin stories that I'd like to write but I have trouble starting them.

They're fairly complicated.

If there is anyone out there who would like to help out please let me know.

Enjoy!

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Greed's mind kept shifting back and forth from what he was doing right this moment to what he'd seen between Don and Ed earlier. And in the end he began to realize that it _bothered_ him. Sort of like an itch that no matter how much you scratched, wouldn't go away.

He caught several other guys running up to Ed and embracing him, and even a few kissed him on the cheeks and made him blush before they waved at him then ran off somewhere. Leaving Greed standing next to Ed with an peculiar look on his handsome face while he wondered what it was about Ed that seemed to draw the men of the town like flies to honey.

It just didn't seem right to him. Ed was a guy. And while Greed wasn't a homophobe; it did make him nevertheless, curious. He felt Ed grasp his wrist and was jarred out of his thoughts as he found himself being pulled by the hyperly speaking young man as he dragged him into a pub and quickly told him to sit down before sitting down himself.

He sat down across from Ed and looked around finding it just a little bit shocking that Ed would drag him to such a place. To his knowledge the younger man didn't drink, or smoke. Though he did curse often.

Ed waved at the man behind the bar and ordered two scotches. "Ed? Why are we here?" He finally asked, his tone mildly curious. The blond grinned at him as someone walked up and set down the drinks that Ed had ordered and Greed looked at the younger man and quirked a brow at him when he pushed one of the glasses towards him.

"We're here to drink-" Ed said flippantly as he picked up his glass and before Greed couls take it from him muttered, "Down the hatch." And tossed it back. Greed stiffened in his seat and turned a little green, his expression mirroring his thoughts.

_What the hell? _

Ed lifted his hand and ordered four more drinks and Greed bristled a little bit. What was this odd pattern of self destructive behavior? Greed wondered as the next few drinks were set down in front of them. Ed devided them up. Two for Greed and two for him then automatically tossed them back and swollowed as Greed eyed the teen warily.

"You never told me why we are here Ed." Greed said as Ed downed one of his drinks, prompting the homunculi to push the rest of the glasses with liqure in them, as far away from Ed as humanly possible.

"It's because I was kissed by that bastard Don. I need something strong to get the taste out." Ed said, his speech already a little bit slurred. Greed gave him an wide eyed look and quickly downed his drinks when he noticed that Ed was eyeing them.

"Well that's..." Greed started to say something, but what hew as about to say slipped his mind as the alcohol started to burn in his stomach. He made a small sound then cleared his throat and set his glass down then said, "You're going to get drunk if you keep drinking like this."

"I won't get drunk." Ed said with a frown as he ordered another drink. Greed snorted and the second the bartender set it down, snatched it up and downed it earning a look of surprise followed by a kick to his shin from the blond.

He jumped a little bit in his seat then gave Ed a cheeky grin. "Sorry boy, but I can't take you home drunk off of your ass."

Ed glared at him, "What are you my dad?"

"No. Far from it."

"Then why should it matter to you if I get drunk or not?" Ed growled and Greed added the latest glass to the small pile next to him and said.

"I suck at directions. If you get drunk, I'll get lost while trying to drag your ass home and we'll both be eaten by big bad wolves." Greed said as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Ed narrowed his eyes at him and seemed to be mulling over his answer before kicking him in the shin again.

"You are such a frigging liar!"

"I am not! I really do suck at directions!"

"You sound like Mustang that time we-" Ed stopped talking for a second as Greed got an nervous look on his face and quickly looked away to hide the guilty expression on his face as Ed flushed a vivid pink and jumped to his feet and slammed his hands down on the table and screamed. **_"It was you!" _**Greed jumped to his feet, shaking his head a striken expression on his face. _Uh-oh._

"No! No it wasn't me!"

"Now I know your lying you damn bastard, I can see you starting to sweat." Ed growled as he skirtted around the table towards Greed, causing the homunculi to jump the table and keep it firmly between them.

"Anyone would sweat under these conditions! I have a_ livid_ bad tempered firecracker trying to hurt me for something that I didn't even do!"

"I woke up naked with Mustang on top of me in a semi dressed state. There was semen all over-"

_"_**_EW! I don't want the details!"_**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Well to damn bad!" Ed roared, his golden eyes taking on a mad glint that Greed knew all too well. He'd seen that look in the boy's eyes far too many times since he had taken up with Ed and he knew what that little glint usualy meant and he didn't like it. Not. One. Little. Bit._

_"Amputation of my limbs is impossible for someone like you Ed." Greed said in a nervous tone. Ed feigned left, making Greed a bit more wary then suddenly went totally still and gave Greed a feral looking smile._

_"Who said anything about amputation? I have something much worse in store for you-" Ed said a second before he jumped the table and grabbed Greed before he could so much as scream or make an honest to go escape._

_The two of them toppled to the floor, taking the table and the glasses with them and hit the floor hard. Greed lay on his back, stuck under Ed's slight weight trying to regain his breath because the teen was more or less pressing down on his chest, forcing the air from his lungs. _

_He was about to open his mouth to snap at Ed for being a dumbass when he felt a pair of soft warm lips against his own. His heart thudded against his ribs, his mind blanked and the next thing he knew..._

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Greed opened his eyes and blinked up at an unfamiliar ceiling over his head as his mind slowly started working again. He blinked again and slowly pushed himself up on an elbow as he became aware of two things.

1) He was in a bedroom that he didn't recognize.

And 2) He was naked and there was a person in bed next to him (also naked). And wondered how the hell he had gotten into this peculiar situation when Lin quipped from somewhere in the back of his mind. **_T__rust me Greed. It is all totally worth it. _**

_What the hell are you talking about?_ Greed mentally asked before snarling at the prince. _What the fuck did you do?_

**_Nothing that Ed didn't want me to do. _**Lin said smugly as Greed made a strangled sound and quickly looked over at the other person in the bed. He couldn't see the person's face due to the fact that they were curled up on their side facing away from him. But he was fairly certain that he recognized the thick mass of blond hair. Pale skin, delicate build-

_Oh dear god I screwed Ed, didn't I?_ Greed thought in a slight panic. In the back of his mind Lin laughed. Hysterically. But then stopped as all traces of amusement fled.

**_No. You didn't... I however did. _**

_Why? _Greed wondered in horror. He got the faintest impression of Lin shrugging his shoulders.

_**The Why's do not matter to you, so I'll not bother answering. All you need to know is that Ed gave consent. **_Lin said as Ed shifted and groaned next to them. Greed stiffened and looked down at the blond again, a look of utter panic on his face.

What was he going to say to Ed once he woke- his tain of thought ended abruptly when Ed rolled over onto his back causing the blanket to slip well below his chest. Giving Greed a good long look at the soft swells of his...

Greed stared at the pink tipped mounds and felt his jaw go slack in shock. _Holy fucking- Are those breasts? _Greed wondered as he absently reached out and put one hand over one of the soft mounds and soft of played with it for a second to test it, then jerked his hand back away from it when he realized that it was in fact a breast. _Oh my god, oh my_ _god, oh my god-_ He mentally chanted in his mind as he then experimentally reached down and put his hand between Ed's legs.

His mind stuttered to a stop at about the same time his heart did as Lin laughed again. _**Come now, did you really think I would go for a guy? I may be eccentric but I'm not gay. And neither are you. I'm a bit surprised that the mere fact that your in bed with Ed naked didn't give you an idea of the fact that she was a woman. What are you? Blind? **_

_Blind? No. Merely not very observant apparently. How has she been hiding these things? _

**_As close as I can figure, she hasn't been. Wearing loose clothes is merely a habit that she probably got into when she was younger. I'm not terribly sure about everything else. _**

_But Al... Al is always calling her brother- _

**_Possibly another habit. Children often have trouble telling the gender of their siblings when they are very young. He probably started calling her 'brother' early on before he knew that she was a girl and somehow the term just stuck. _**

_But that- This doesn't- _Ed moaned and stirred a little bit. Greed jerked away form her and quickly scrambled off fo the bed and started looking around for his clothes hoping that he could get them on before she woken up completely all the while thinking. _What do I say? What do I do? Oh my god, she's going to kell me! _Lin rolled his eyes at Greeds antics.

My, my, the man acted as if he had never been in this sort of situation before. Which was more than a little difficult to fathom due to his greedy nature. Still, if Greed wasn't up to facing Ed then there was only one solution to his problems.

They would have to switch places again. This time for a longer period. Lin rubbed his hands together and smirked. He couldn't wait to have Ed all to himself again.


	12. Chapter 12

Luckily Lin didn't have to _try_ to convince Greed to switch places with him. The Homunculus was more than happy to oblige him and moved to the deepest corners of his mind where he could freak out in peace. Which left Lin with Ed again.

He looked down at her as she stirred a bit more and felt his lips curve up slightly at the corners as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "Greed?"

He didn't respond at first, then he leaned down and gently kissed her swollen lips. Ed reached up and wound her slender arms around his neck and moaned as he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth, deepening the kiss as his hands found the soft globes of her breasts. His thumbs brushing back and forth over her pebbled nipples.

He broke the kiss to trail his lips along her throat. He sucked at the tender skin where her neck and shoulder met. Ed cried out softly and let her head fall back as he slipped his arms around her body, keeping her right where he wanted her so that he could greedily suckle her breasts as he slipped a hand between their bodies and touched her between her legs.

Edith groaned and squirmed under him, her body already responding to his minstrations and preparing for their next round of lovemaking. He released the nipple he'd been sucking and licked his lips before kissing her collar bone and asked, "Do you think you can take me one more time Ed?"

"E-Edith."

"Hn?" Lin asaid as he drew back to pull the covers off of her, completely baring her body to his gaze. Even if he lived a thousand years, he'd never forget how perfect and _lovely_ she looked like this.

"My name. It's n-not Ed. I-It's Edith." She stammered, finding it hard to think as he slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside of her. She tensed up for a moment or two, preventing him from going any further- whether it was out of pain or something else he couldn't tell but inevitably she relaxed enough for him to push deeper inside of her, driving the air from her lungs when he brushed up against her sweet spot.

He leaned over her his hands braced on either side of her shoulders and kissed her again as he started to move inside of her. He didn't bother going slow. To be honest he doubted that he'd have the control to go slow with her at this point. All he could think of was how beautiful she was and how wonderful her body felt around him.

She was so wet and tight, her body gripping him more and more with each thrust until finally she arched up off of the bed and screamed. He growled and shuddered as he came inside of her then slumped down on top of her a little bit and touched his forehead to hers and just lay there breathing for the longest time before saying. "Edith... I like that name."

She gave him a heart stopping smile and kissed the tip of his nose before pushing him off of her and sitting up and gathering the bed sheets up in her arms and held them against her body and then stood up and grabbed her clothes up off of the floor and made her way to the bathroom in the corner of the room and disappeared inside to get cleaned up and dressed so that they could leave.


	13. Chapter 13

On the way back home, Lin gave Greed control over their body again after a sly whisper, **_Take care of her for me Greed. She's more important to me than you may ever know. _**Edith was quiet throughout the walk home, up until they reached the half way point. Then she finally spoke. Though her words weren't what Greed had expected to hear from her.

"I don't think we should tell Alphonse..."

"Huh?" Greed asked in confusion, not really understanding why she would say something like that to him. After all, he wasn't the one she had spent time in bed with. He was just the third wheel persona. However part of him felt a small sliver of anger towards her for saying that she didn't think they should tell her brother.

"Alphonse. We shouldn't tell him about... Uh- earlier."

"Why's that?" Greed asked tensely. Edith stopped walking and turned to face him with a small frown, causing him to bump into her and jerkily look down at her. His expression dark.

"Because if Alphonse knew he might try to _hurt_ you." Edith said logically. Greed blinked down at her and opened his mouth to remind her that his body couldn't be hurt when it occured to him that it took at least one minute and twenty seven seconds for him to alter his body so that it became covered in the greyish black armor that protected him from harm.

And Alphonse knew that. So it was entirely possible that Edith's younger, and slightly more clever brother just might manage to kick his ass. "Oh. Okay then-" He said after a moment before asking. "So you're not ashamed?"

"Why should I be ashamed?"

"Because I'm not human." Greed said simply. Edith sighed and gave him a measuring look then placed a delicate hand on his chest, right over his heart and said gently and firmly.

"You're human where it counts Greed. And if anyone ever says otherwise, they deserve a good beating." Greed blinked at her, his expression stunned. Even though he knew that Edith hadn't been with 'him'- his personality, his body, his soul- he couldn't help but be floored by her words. Was this how she viewed both him and Lin? It was silly, and just a tad confusing to him. Yet it was so adorable too.

So much so that he didn't know how to respond. He'd never had anyone in all his hundreds of years say such sweet things to him. He reached out and absently ruffled her thick blond hair and gruffly mentioned that they needed to get a move on if they were going to make it back to the Rockbells before dark.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Alphonse was looking out the livingroom window for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past two in a half hours, looking for Edith and Greed, when he heard the phone in the other room ring and heard the low hum of Granny Pinako's voice as she answered it a moment or so before calling out to him. "Alphonse! Someone is on the phone for you since Ed isn't here."

Al turned away from the window and slowly made his way to the other room where he found Granny Pikano sitting on a wooden stool trying to untangle some wires sitting on her work station with the phone sitting next to her box of screws and bolts. "Who is it?" Al asked warily as he came into the room, not really wanting to talk on the phone to anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.

Pinako stopped what she was doing and set the wires aside and picked up the phone and held it out to him. "It's that fellow Mustang. Whatever he's calling for must be important if he's asking for you and Ed."

Al sighed and rolled his eyes and reached out and took the phone from the elderly women and put it up to his ear. "Hello Mustang, and what can I do for you today?"

_"Hello Alphonse. It's been a while hasn't it?" _

"Yes."

_"Where is your sister? Is she doing well?" _

"Since coming back to Risombool she has gained a swarm of men hellbent on making her their woman, she's building us a new home- So I'd say that she was doing well."

_"Really, sounds hectic. Are you protecting her as you should?"_

"No. Because she can protect herself. As you well know."

_"Touche. I was calling to speak to her about an important matter but since she isn't there I suppose that I'll just have to drop in for a surprise visit." _Mustang said before abruptly ending their conversation before Al could tell him that he had better not show up in person. Edith was likely to kill him just for the hell of it. And if she didn't...he would.


	14. Chapter 14

Several states away in centeral-

Mustang hung up his phone and slowly pushed back his chair and stood up as he snagged the black velvet jewery box from his desk. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this, Ed had made it clear before she left what she thought of him. But now that he was Furor, he was being pushed to marry and settle down. And he couldn't think of anyone who could keep up with the demands of being a Furor's wife like Ed.

Pocketing the piece of jewelry, he grabbed his hat and coat and hit the door with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Ed was going to kill him once she saw him. That is if her brother or didn't beat her to the punch first.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Alphonse had been sitting outside on the porch ever since he had recieved the call from Mustang, waiting for Edith to show up so that he could warn her. His mind wandering from the bits and pieces of their past to the present before he bothered to check the watch on his wrist. It was well past five in the evening. Close to dinner time.

Something that he knew both Ed and Greed didn't want to miss since granny Pianko was making a pot roast with vegetables. One of Ed's favorites.

Sighing tiredly and hoping that Ed hasn't gotten into any mischief that Greed couldn't get her out of, he let his head drop back on his shoulders and let his mind drift a bit and was startled by Winry asking, "They aren't back yet?"

Jumping where he sat, Alphonse let his eyes snap open to look at his childhood friend whom stood a foot or so from him with a riffle slung over one of her shoulders. "No." He answered before asking, "What are you doing with that gun?"

Winry removed it from her shoulder and held it out to him. "Granny was wanting it oiled and checked. But I don't know anything about guns."

"Hand it here-" Alphonse said as he held his hands out to take the weapon. Winry hesitated for a moment then handed it to him, and watched in fascination as he disarmed it and took it apart. "Do you have oil and a rag?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, right here." Winry said as she pulled out a dirty rag and a small tin of oil.

"Awesome-" Alphonse said to himself as he took the oil tin and rag from Winry before saying, "You can go back inside Winry."

"Wha?" She asked, looking more than a little bit insulted by him when he looked up at her with a scowl on his face and growled.

"I said go inside. I don't need you out here distracting me."

"Distracting you! How the hell am I distracting you?" Winry fairly shrieked in outrage causing Alphonse to give her a cheeky grin to hide his unease with her closeness.

"You're shrieking at me."

"I am not!"

"Liar." He said calmly as she turned and stomped to the door and disappeared inside. Once she was inside, he sighed again. Jesus that had been close. He'd been just a moment away from snapping and telling her exactly what would happen to her if he messed up with the gun.

Just because something seemed safe didn't mean it was. The same could be said for people.

And Alphonse knew from experience that _he_ was one of those people.

He sat there oiling and checking the gun until it grew harder and harder to see outside, by which time he could hear Ed and Greed making their way up the walkway to the house. Pausing in his work to put the gun back together without the bullets he had just snapped the last piece in place when his sister and Greed came into view.

"And just where the hell have you two been?" Al asked in a dark tone, his eyes going from his sister to Greed. Looking them over for injuries as the two eyed the gun in his grasp warily.

"Over that way... In town." Edith said nervously as she pointed towards town. Greed stayed silent, evidently not wanting to get himself into trouble.

"And you're just now getting back?" Al asked in a growling tone. Edith looked up at Greed as he shifted closer to her as if to protect her from Alphonse. Al noted the slight movement and narrowed his eyes at the two as realization struck as he hissed, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"


End file.
